


Stay With Me This Christmas

by RebelMage



Category: Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: Elphaba is a fangirl, F/F, Modern AU, spoilers for Merlin finale, that is and always will be my headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelMage/pseuds/RebelMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's christmas and Elphaba is feeling sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me This Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write a sweet christmas gelphie thing, but Merlin feels stopped me. I think I still did a good job.  
> I'll now return to writing my Merlin story.

Her cell phone rings. Elphaba really doesn’t want to pick it up, but it keeps ringing.

‘Why is the phone ringing?’ she complains at the person calling her as soon as she picks it up.

‘It’s called a phone call, Elphie,’ she can hear Galinda say.

‘Why are you phone calling me, then?’

‘You appear to be in a good mood. I wanted to wish you a merry christmas.’

‘Humbug.’

Galinda sighs. ‘What’s wrong, Elphie?’

‘There is no such thing as a merry christmas. Not after yesterday, at least.’

‘What happened yesterday?’

‘Arthur died.’

‘What?’

‘Arthur _died_.’ Elphaba tries to sit up on the couch but ends up flopping over to the other side.

‘Repeating yourself will not help me understand.’

‘Arthur died in Merlin’s arms and I have so many feels that I am numb and I cried myself to sleep last night and Gwaine died as well and everything hurts and BBC sucks.’

‘Is this a fangirl thing?’

‘Yes.’

‘I’m sorry. Surely there is something good in the fangirl-world going on?’

‘There is a Doctor Who christmas special tonight.’

‘See, that’s good, isn’t it?’

‘But the Ponds are dead.’

‘You have got to stop this melodramatic nonsense. I am coming over, okay?’

Galinda hangs up before Elphaba can answer.

 

The doorbell rings, but Elphaba does not feel like getting up, so she sends a text to Galinda.

_The back door’s open._

A minute later, she feels the couch shift as Galinda sits down next to her.

‘Sit up straight, Elphie.’

She does, sighing. ‘Why can’t you leave me alone with my feels?’

She doesn’t get an answer. What she does get is a christmas hat thrown on her head.

‘Dude, what the heck?’ She tries to remove the hat, but Galinda bats her hands away.

‘If you aren’t letting christmas in, I’ll bring christmas to you.’

‘And stupid santa hats will accomplish just that?’

‘I also brought a christmas sweater.’ Galinda smiles, grabbing her bag from the ground.

‘Oh, God, no.’

Before Elphaba can escape, Galinda grabs her and forces the horrid sweater on her, putting one on herself as well. ‘See? Christmas!’

‘I don’t see what’s so fun about reindeer on a sweater.’

‘Nothing! That’s what’s so fun about it!’

‘The fun is that it isn’t? I sense a paradox.’

‘Don’t even start.’ Galinda presses a finger to Elphaba’s mouth.

Elphaba smiles. ‘Okay, my sweet. Merry christmas.’

‘Merry christmas.’ Galinda presses a kiss to Elphaba’s mouth.

‘I didn’t realise you brought mistletoe.’

‘I don’t need mistletoe to kiss you.’


End file.
